Japan Liberation Front
| last = | other = | logo = }} The Japan Liberation Front, also referred to as the JLF (日本解放戦線, Nihon Kaihō Sensen) was prior to their destruction the largest Japanese resistance organization (second only to the Black Knights after they were formed) and is the most successful resistance forces in the world of Code Geass. They attempted to undermine Britannian Rule over Area 11 several times with limited success. However, when Cornelia Li Britannia becomes the areas new governor, the provincial government began to persecute the terrorists more aggressively. As Cornelia was obsessed with eliminating even a minor threat, Britannian forces were brought in to search out and destroy the underground group. After finally locating the JLF main base high in the Japanese mountains, she attacked in what is known as the Battle for Narita. This battle would almost destroy the JLF, eliminating their headquarters and most of their leadership, such as the JLF general Katase Tatewaki. They would ultimately be defeated in Port Yokosuka. After the battle, most of the remaining JLF members, including Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords joined the Black Knights. Zero once said that the reason why the JLF is the most successful resistance force in the world is that the Japanese government surrendered earlier during the war, leaving most of the military still intact. Military The Liberation Front's military consisted of members from the former Japanese military and resistance soldiers, and was led by many surviving military Officers from Japan's original Armed forces such as the famous Tohdoh which is probably one of the reason why the JLF is the most successful Resistance force in Japan before the rise of the Black Knights. The JLF, unlike most resistance forces in Japan, have a proper and actual chain of command, unlike most of the resistance which are more like a rag-tag group of fighters, their prowess is more likely attributed to their military background, but it is not always the case as one of their own. Kusakabe was planning the Hotel Jack Incident by himself without the authorization of his commander the plan ultimately failed which resulted in the loss of support from the general populace and which led to their eventual downfall. The Knightmare Frames that the JLF uses were mostly provided by Kyoto House, some maybe stolen from the Britannian military or bought from third party sources through a secret channel. The Four Holy Swords were an elite unit to pilot their more advanced frames like the Burai Kai, and were used as an "Ace in the Hole" against Britannian forces. Ranks Due to being formed from the what remained of the Japanese military the JLF keep the same ranks there are: Major general Lieutenant colonel Captain Notable Members Non Canon Members *Rai (JLF route) Nightmare of Nunnally In the manga Nightmare of Nunnally, Katase Tatewaki is killed by Cornelia during the Battle of Narita. Gallery JLF burai.png|JLF green painted Burai JLF command.png|JLF members overseeing the defense of the base. JLF_discuss.jpg|JLF members discussing a plan to free Suzaku JLF_soldiers.jpg|JLF Soldiers Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:World of Code Geass